


Birthday Presents

by iloveitblue



Series: Prompts [200]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-22
Updated: 2015-03-22
Packaged: 2018-03-19 01:57:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3591966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iloveitblue/pseuds/iloveitblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where Clint gets a birthday gift from Phil.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birthday Presents

“Happy Birthday Clint!” Phil greeted, holding out a cardboard box.

Clint looked up from reading his book and smiled. “Phil, hey. What’s that?” He asked curiously.

“Your gift. duh.” Phil grinned, sitting down on the couch next to him. He held out the box to him and Clint gladly took it. “Go on. Open it.”

Clint huffed. “Well, you certainly seem happy.” 

Phil scooched closer. “I am. Come on. I wanna see your face.”

Clint chuckled. Phil was almost never this overly enthusiastic about anything. Well other than when Clint talks about his day, or when Clint makes him dinner, or when Clint plans their dates- okay, maybe Phil is a little overenthusiastic about Clint, but the feeling is mutual. Whatever was inside the box must be really great though. Even he didn’t know what he wanted for his birthday, but Phil always knew him better so Clint is sure that whatever Phil got him would be the world’s best and most thoughtful-

“pants?” Clint’s smile flickered for a second. “You got me, pants… for my birthday.”

Phil nodded. “Yes. Do you like it?” 

Clint chuckled. “Yes, of course I love it.” Clint kissed him and grinned. Phil didn’t need to know that Clint was expecting something… less practical. All that matters was that Phil remembered his birthday. That was enough for Clint.

“Try it.” Phil’s eyes sparkled, pushing Clint off of the couch.

“Okay, okay. Mr. Pushy.” Clint shook his head as he went to the bedroom to change.

Phil sat there, quietly waiting for the inevitable. Waiting to see what Clint would do. He’d almost burst out laughing when Clint’s face fell seeing that the item inside the box was nothing but a pair of pants, but god bless his soul, he didn’t even seem all that disappointed, just confused. But this time, Phil was going to have to apply all of his training into not splitting into a gleeful, hysterical laugh once-

“Jesus, Motherfuck! Phil, What the hell?!”

Forget training. Phil burst out in a bunch of giggles that made it hard for him to stare up at his glaring husband. It was too much. He knew that Clint would hate those pants, he just couldn’t help himself. He wanted to tease him. Just the image of Clint ranting on and on about pants and practicality made Phil smile at the store. He  _had_  to buy it, okay?

“-mean, I get you buying me pants for my birthday! It’s practical. That’s your thing! But who in the world would ever buy- no, scratch that - would ever _make_  fake pockets? I’ll tell you who! The devil himself. Only he could create such monstrosity! And the people who buy them? They’re demons.  _You’re_ a demon, Phil Coulson. A demon! Well, do you want to explain yourself or have I proven my point?”

Phil’s giggles have died down by now, and he got up to stand in front of his husband with a stupid grin on his face. “I’m sorry. I was just kidding. That horrible thing isn’t your birthday gift. This is.” He brings out a lighter and presents it to Clint.

“A lighter?”

“Yeah, I thought you might want to burn it.”

Clint chuckled and rolled his eyes. “How about, we just give it to charity.”

“Or we could do that.” Phil smiled back, kissing his husband on the nose. “Oh, but dear me, now I don’t have a present for you.” Phil tried to sound distressed even with the smile on his face.

Clint looked around and bent over to get the ribbon from the cardboard box and placed it on Phil’s head. “Oh, would you look at that. I get a present after all.”

Phil laughed, but let himself be led to the bedroom.

**Author's Note:**

> [Here on tumblr](http://promptmephlint.tumblr.com/post/114304461826/this-is-a-birthday-gift-for-teddylacroix-which-is)


End file.
